User talk:Rollertoastertycoon.dishwasher
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Face raiders ROM page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 20:13, November 13, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:14, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Re: Story It was deleted for being below our quality standards due to numerous capitalization (not capitalizing the first letter of dialogue,the start of multiple sentences, not properly capitalizing titles, incorrectly capitalizing words in the middle of sentence, etc.), punctuation (not putting punctuation in dialogue, not using commas where a pause in sentence flow is implied, forgetting to put closing punctuation at the end of sentences, etc.) and story issues. The story is very generic and just feels like a copy/paste of other video game pastas. The plot is very rushed, there's little build-up, the overall plot is lacking description. Those were a few issues I saw at a glance. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:28, November 13, 2015 (UTC) :Here is a copy of your story. As for revising it and reuploading it for you. Please read the message above. You story needs A LOT of work and even if it were edited, it might not be salvageable due to its generic plot. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:34, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Notice Do not alter other user's messages, doing so again will result in a lengthy ban. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:32, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Pointers Read our quality standards for reference and once you have a completed version of your story, take it to the writer's workshop. Users will try to help you there with feedback. Do not upload it directly to the wiki without getting feedback. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:44, November 13, 2015 (UTC) :No. I have my own stories and side projects to work on. Thanks for the offer, but I already have a number of collaborations in the works. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:49, November 13, 2015 (UTC) ::No. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:53, November 13, 2015 (UTC) :::Now it's definitely no. You're basically threatening to break the site rules by vandalizing other user's hard work or linking viruses. (Side note: if you do any of that you will be banned.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:02, November 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::I've given my answer. You can look for another author to write a sister piece, although I'd be more focused on improving your own story before that. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:35, November 13, 2015 (UTC) I'm around if you need help, but if you spam my talk page, the likelihood of me responding will drop drastically. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:39, November 13, 2015 (UTC) :Gaming pastas are not really my expertise as they have a tendency to rehash a lot of the old cliches that have become overused in creepy pastas. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:16, November 13, 2015 (UTC) ::You have the copy, you can put it there. You were able to upload it to this wiki, and there is no difference in uploading it here or there. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:25, November 13, 2015 (UTC) :::This is how. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:32, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Jay Ten (talk) 19:09, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Re: I wouldn't be the best for that job: I don't read them or even play video games anymore. Your best bet would be to put it in the Writer's Workshop and see if someone who likes those stories responds. Keep in mind that video game stories are very hard to get accepted and haunted games have even been Blacklisted. You can also ask for help on the off topic board if you want, but don't post stories there. Jay Ten (talk) 19:37, November 14, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:00, November 17, 2015 (UTC) :It's fine, but the next infraction, you will be banned for a day so read those rules carefully. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:05, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Attention You have been making rather pointless edits to lots of articles and you are requested to stop doing so due to it being pointsgaming. If you must make an edit on an article(s), please make each edit more constructive by fixing more than a few minor mistakes. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 16:13, November 18, 2015 (UTC) :Now you're banned for one week for making a series of pointless and incorrect edits. I suggest using that time to read the site rules as the next infraction will result in a lengthier ban. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:07, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Re: Admins are subject to the rules like everyone else, that being said, most admins know the rules and what separates points gaming from minor edits so they are less likely to do that. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:16, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Re: I've seen no reason to bring back Pokepastas/argue for their reinstatement, there have been no examples of any good pokepasta stories since the rule was enacted. The subset of stories have really been floundering (Magickarping, if you will) these past couple of years. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:50, November 24, 2015 (UTC) :I have read a number which is why I said what I did above. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:05, November 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Those are on the site already. What ones have been posted in the past since the blacklist was enacted that deserve to be on the site. I'm genuinely interested as I have found none. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:18, November 25, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:21, December 4, 2015 (UTC)